Rolling storage containers are commonly used to carry a plurality of working tools to the working location. While some containers are configured to be mounted to a separate apparatus having wheels and a handle, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 8,567,796, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, other containers have integral wheels and a handle.
In some such containers having integral wheels and a handle, the handle's positioning relative to the body prevent or make cumbersome a preferred implementation of a pivotable lid, where the lid may pivot open from the body of the container against the handle. It may be appreciated that the footprint of the storage container would either need to be enlarged to give space for the lid to pivot open into, or a portion of the opening of the storage container would be blocked by the lid when the lid is pivoted into an open position. One conventional configuration of storage container with integral wheels and handle that endeavours to maximize the available space when the lid is opened is to forgo a pivotable lid altogether, and have the lid removable detachable from the body of the storage container. A disadvantage of such conventional storage containers is that once detached, the lid must be placed somewhere else while a user
There is a need in the art for an improved storage container that includes both a pivotable lid integral wheels, and a handle for manoeuvring the storage container.